sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Momozaki Rikka / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Momozaki Rikka's relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family *'Momozaki Natsuko' - Natsuko is Rikka's older sister, who just graduated from High School. She acts a little bit like Rikka's boss and can even tell her Manager, Matsuoka Katsuo what to do. Natsuko might seem harsh but is actually just worried about her younger sister. *'Momozaki Manami' - Rikka's mother. *'Momozaki Takumi' - Rikka's father. *'Melika' - Rikka's cousin from Hawaii. Friends Ichinose Sayaka Rosa Rosa is Rikka's fairy partner, whom she met at the Kaigan and suddenly fell in her arms. She accidently talked with Rikka and after Ione told Rosa to shut up, the four were already attacked. Since that, Rikka cares for Rosa and sometimes the two seem like sisters. They both have a clumsy but cheerful personality and usually try to be in good mood. Itou Ami Ami is Rikka's best friend. At first, Rikka wasn't very found by Ami, since she thought she was rather annyoing. Ami was pushed around by Rubllit long enough so Ami could get used to her and her behaviour. She then started actually liking her, though the two have to completely different styles of life. They support each other every time they get the chance to. After Yumi was saved, she, Rikka and Ami became a friendship trio, though Yumi thought that their worlds couldn't fuse. Akabayashi Rubi Rubi and Rikka are very much the same. They don’t just have similar names but also similar attitudes. As both get super excited over things and are very passionate. Also, both have a hard time to understand things. However, for Rubi it’s the school stuff, while Rikka just doesn’t get some things. Rubi also shows to be a fan of Rikka, even before she came the Feather Castletown for the first time. Though Rikka is the older one, Rubi enjoys the fact that she is a Pretty Cure senpai towards Rikka and wants to teach her as many things as possible. However, Rikka is way more energetic than Rubi and likes to push Rubi to hurry, while Rubi likes to take things easily. This kinda annoys Rubi. Yuuki Ririan Ririan' rather calm and serene attitude and Rikka's cheerful energy seem to have nothing in common. However, the two can be good friends and have a harmony between them. They usually interact like they have known each other for a long time, not just a few months. If Ami doesn't have time, Ririan would be always the second person Rikka would ask! Ririan is Rikka's second best friend. Tachibana Amber Rikka loves Amber's determination towards everything she loves. She admires how she handles situations that might be hard to her and knows that she won't fight against her. But she also know that her actions are not for nothing. Rikka things about asking her and Robin to design some clothes for her, which she could wear when going on stage. Also knowing that Amber does know her idol identity but doesn't freak out about it makes her happy. Minotori Ema At first, Rikka had no real relationship to Ema other than being Pretty Cure and member of the team. They did get along but nothing more was shown. A bit more was shown when Ema told them about her changing interests and it was hearable how worried Rikka was. Telling her that it's a big step to change someone's 'basic hobby', Rikka tried to make think about it once again. Rikka is also rather impressed that Ema's family consits of famous sport personalities. Aoba Sapphie Sapphie has been a fan of Rikka since Rikka has released her first single. She always wanted to meet an idol and when Rikka came to Feather Castletown, this dream finally came true. Now, Sapphie and Rikka are really good friends as both are totally in love with music. Rikka also once helped Sapphie to stand on stage herself by organizing a concert where the both of them would perform. Amashiro Kiyomi Though being younger than herself, Rikka sees Kiyomi kinda as her role model. Not the part where she's a normal child of a rich family, but the part of Kiyomi which can take care for her own and others. The fact that Kiyomi always listen to her heart instead of others both inspires and annoys Rikka. She also wonders how a person can be so calm and smart and bossy at the same time. But she still looks up to Kiyomi - or more correctly looks down. But she'd never tease her on that anyway. Nobumoto Rosuke Like the common opinion, Rikka thinks he is way too rude sometimes. She usually acts pretty cold towards him - like he acts towards her. But she just can't stop her cheerfulness and tends to be laughing even though she wants to stay cold. She is also annoyed by him fast as she doesn't want him to tell her things which he doesn't follow himself. Though she's only two months older, she keeps telling Loo to call her his "senpai". References Category:Relationships